Little Wonders
by Chrystalline Tears
Summary: Draco and Harry wake up one night, light banter ensues marbled with insight. Oneshot. Drarry Draco/Harry Review?


****

Author's notes: A fic done for the Drarry Challenges Community on Livejournal. It's a quick fic done while I was completely shot out, so it's not my best. Forgive it. If you wish to join the community, we'd love to have you. Also posting this on my Livejournal, serpentinehime.

****

Challenge: Make a song inspired fic for Drarry, at least 1,000 words and it must have at least one line of the song in it.

****

Title: Little Wonders**  
Song: **Little Wonders by Rob Thomas**  
Summary: **Draco and Harry wake up one night, light banter ensues marbled with insight.**  
Length: **1118 words**  
Rating: **PG-13

Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulders  
Don't you know the hardest part is over  
Let it in  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end we will only just remember how it feels

Draco frowned in his sleep before stormy eyes peeked open to look around blearily. There was no evident reason as to why he was awake. The sun wasn't shining in on him, he hadn't had a bad dream, Harry wasn't snoring loudly, and there was nothing else that he could think of tha- Harry.

Silver eyes glanced slowly over to the sleeping form next to him; Harry was lying on his side, facing toward him and looking oddly peaceful and serene. The worry lines were smoothed from his face, his breathing deep and even. Hark, did Harry look like he was at ease?

The blonde was genuinely surprised, he wasn't aware that Harry knew how to relax, even subconsciously. In all the time that he knew him, the other had forever seemed to be on guard, even when he was laughing and having a good time with his friends. Draco had always been able to see through that facade Harry put up. Face to face, across the Great Hall, no matter the emotion and nothing had changed since school. He'd always seen Harry for who he was, not who the world thought him to be, or who Harry tried to be for the world. And now he was seeing the man behind the wall without having to find him.

He reached up and lightly pushed away the dark fringe that was spilling over Harry's face, revealing that scar that would forever make him the Savior of the Wizarding World. A world where people looked up to him and expected things far greater than they should have. An ungrateful world that he cared nothing for. Harry wasn't an object and he didn't take kindly to these people treating him like one.

He sighed lightly as he traced Harry's scar, thinking on all the times they'd spent together, whether they were amiable or not.

They'd gone through a lot together and he wasn't even thinking about the childish rivalry they'd had back in school. There were bigger obstacles they'd had to get over. Like this war and each other. It was over a year ago that Harry had defeated Voldemort and it still seemed as if Harry were fighting it. But how do you just stop fighting when it's all you've done?

Fighting was all Harry knew how to do. With Dudley, with Voldemort, Death eaters, Slytherins in General and Draco. But Draco knew that it wasn't any of these people that Harry was fighting with now. He was fighting with himself. Who was he now? He currently didn't have any expectations on his shoulders, not ones in terms of war anyway. He wasn't sure that Harry ever knew who the real person beneath the baggy clothes of his cousin or the titles thrown upon him was, but he was on his way to an answer. There were no obstacles to obstruct him and blur the edges. One day Harry would see the person that Draco did.

Harry stirred lightly beside him, drawing closer to the warm body. Draco smiled a little and propped himself up on his elbow, letting his arm fall lightly over Harry almost protectively. He hadn't meant to rouse the other, but a frown graced those lips and one emerald eye cracked open to peek up at him.

"Not tonight, you Horny man." Harry answered in a light, sleep-thick voice.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle lightly and shake his head. It would be just like Potter for his mind to jump to the gutter, and here Harry was accusing _him_ of being the horny one. Well, his reputation with Harry in bed did speak for itself, but it always seemed to be Harry to bring it up in speech.

"No, not tonight. Go back to sleep."

Harry opened his eyes fully now, blinking several times to get the sleep from his eyes. "Says the Slytherin notorious for his sexual deviance. It's not safe to sleep without one eye open around you and I haven't a magical, freak eye to watch you with."

Draco snickered at the light joke at Alaster's expense. "You shan't need a magical eye to keep tabs on me."

"Then why are you leaning over me trying to get me to go back to sleep?"

Draco shrugged lightly. "I was just watching you."

Harry quirked a brow and would have tilted his head had the pillow allowed the lenience. "And why are you watching me?"

"Why wouldn't I watch you?"

Harry had the grace to blush, thankful for the cover of darkness over them. He wiggled a little, disentangling the covers from his legs so that he had the freedom to scoot closer to Draco where he nuzzled into the other's chest.

It was odd that his nightmare of seven years was the one thing that kept the nightmares away now. He pulled in a deep breath, breathing in the spicy wood scent that screamed Draco. He felt himself melting into the other and his eyes closing again as Draco moved from his elbow and began to trace light patterns into the skin of his back while still managing to keep a firm hold on him.

If Draco never let go it'd be too soon. Sure, the man had started out as the biggest prat known to wizard kind, but the horrible git of a duckling turned out to be a swan. He snickered lightly remembering the undignified look that passed Draco's face and the squawk he made when Harry told him that thought. Of course Draco didn't know the story; all he knew was that Harry had called him a bird.

His mind lazily flicked through other memorable moments, some of them not as pleasant as the rest, but those were just character building moments that lead them to where they were now. And he knew that he wouldn't be here without Draco. Draco was the thing that kept him together, kept him sane and made him feel needed, wanted and loved.

It was a wonder that it turned out to be Draco, but life is full of little wonders, and he was looking forward to the ones that the future held for them.

He breathed deeply the scent of Draco, letting sleep lull back over him. Life wasn't perfect, but things were looking up, and with Draco they were more perfect than they had ever been.

All of my regrets will wash away somehow  
But I cannot forget the way I feel right now


End file.
